


Classic

by merthurkdramas_101



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is adorable, M/M, and also a bad dancer, and spills things on his shirt, bad dancing and singing, in the car, it's kind of adorable, this is basically trying to be fluff...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merthurkdramas_101/pseuds/merthurkdramas_101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has a really bad habit of dancing rather badly in his car when a catchy song comes on, and who better to catch him in the act than Merlin. The person he's most definitely not pining after.</p>
<p>In which there is light pining and Arthur spilling things on his shirt whenever Merlin is involved. And also really bad dancing and wooing attempts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classic

**Author's Note:**

> Um…hellooooo again! Hehehe…so I wrote this today and I really wanted to post it… So here’s another one-shot! I tried to keep it short and sweet and tried my best at fluff and humor…not sure if I lived up to y’all’s expectations, but I had a lot of fun writing this :D I hope y’all enjoy it!
> 
> Rated M just to be safe
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I am not writing this fic for money just to make myself, and people who read this, happy :3 and I do not own Merlin or it's characters. All the credit should be given to BBC for ruining my life. in the best way possible of course <3

Arthur gets into his red Mercedes Benz and bangs his head against the steering wheel. It’s been such a long day. His father just got through yelling at him for losing the deal that was really _Valiant’s_ fault, but it’s not like his father is going to take down his favorite employee. On top of that, his girlfriend Vivian dumped him over text claiming he _lost his charm_ , whatever that meant.

And then, to put the icing on top of the cake, his pen exploded all over his light blue shirt right before lunch with his best mate Lance, and his annoying ~~attractive~~ friend, Merlin. It was just perfect. Merlin burst out in snort-giggle type things as soon as he saw him, and even Lance was slapped his hand to his mouth to stop laughing. Because at least he knew not to laugh at Arthur when he was in a pissy mood. Arthur proceeded to mock Merlin’s ears for the rest of lunch.

He sighed and hit his head on the wheel twice more before turning his engine over, turned on his radio and zoomed out of the parking lot. He was inching towards a red stoplight when his weakness came on the radio. No matter what happened that day, no matter what mood he was in, MKTO’s “Classic” never failed to make him smile and dance like a lunatic. It was…kind of embarrassing, actually. The amount of stares he got…and he just couldn’t stop! 

He looked over to either side of him and found that he was alone, so he started swinging his body back in forth, as far as his seat belt would allow him to go, and started mouthing along the words. 

“Ooh, girl you’re shining, like a 5th avenue diamond. And they don’t make you like they used to, you’re never going out of style.”

He gets all the way through the second verse with his body rocking his car side to side, wide-fucking-smile on his face, and his arms just added themselves without a second thought. He brought his arms up to a 90-degree angle and started making circular motions with them. And then, just for the heck of it, stuck out his thumbs and started throwing them over his shoulder. And he couldn’t stop smiling. 

“You’re over my head, I’m out of my mind thinking I was born in the wrong time. One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic. Baby you’re so classic” 

At this point, he let his arms rotate him to the left, then to the right, where he stared right into Merlin’s bright blue eyes. His arms and smile immediately dropped as he took in Merlin’s face. His big, ~~gorgeous~~ mouth was open wide, eyes almost as wide as his mouth. When Arthur turns back to face the wheel and looks through the front mirror and darts his eyes sideways towards Merlin again, he sees the corner of his mouth go up and sees his body shaking. He’s…laughing. Arthur looks in front of him again and feels his face burning red. He prays to whatever God there must be and asks him to please change the goddamn light because he can’t take this…it’s even more embarrassing than the time he completely botched his speech two months ago and said “hammered his ability to work as CEO” instead of “hampered his ability to work as CEO” in front of a room of 200 people. 

The gods, miraculously, hear him and he’s out of there before he can look back and see how ~~adorably attractive~~ hideous Merlin looks when he laughs. 

***

“You’ve got quite the dance moves, Arthur.” 

And goddamn it, Arthur purposely took his coffee break now because he knew Merlin would be fighting with Gwaine over whether Ryan Gosling or Chris Hemsworth were more fuckable two floors below where he works. In Arthur’s opinion, Chris Evans was fitter than both…but no one’s asking him. 

“Ah, Merlin. See you still haven’t caught your ears in any traps. That’s too bad. I’ve been laying them around everywhere hoping one of them would catch you.”

“Really, Arthur, after yesterday, you’re even less threatening than you were before. You just remind me of a disgruntled puppy seeking attention.” 

“I—I am _not_ a puppy, Merlin. I’m the Vice President of—” 

“Yeah, yeah. I know the deal. I’m a manly-man blah blah blah who only dances because blah blah blah and I have the authority to blah blah blah. I’ve heard it all before.” 

Arthur looks at Merlin and he sees his lips curled into a really rather unfairly sexy smirk. His clear blue eyes are sparkling with mirth and he looks…really damn hot with his hip leaning against the counter and arms crossed against his muscular chest. His buttons…they’re almost coming undone.

“Don’t you have work to do?”

“Yeah, but it’s nothing I can’t finish later. I’m really good at my job, you know.”

He does know. Even if he didn’t constantly check up on Merlin’s progress, all of his office’s floor would always comment about how fast Merlin would finish his work. He’d even help other with their work if he had literally nothing to do for the next week.

“Whatever.” He reaches for the cream to put into his coffee, but an extremely muscular arm snatches out for it first.

“Now, you get the creamer as soon as you answer my question. What song were you listening to yesterday? I can’t help imagining you were singing along to Britney Spears or something 90s pop like that.” 

“That’s none of your business.” 

“I have the creamer, so…”

Arthur sighs and looks up at Merlin who’s waving the white bottle in front of his face.

“‘Classic’ by MKTO.” 

Merlin’s eyebrows shoot up. “Really?” 

“It’s not something I can help, okay? It’s just a really catchy song.”

Merlin looks him up and down and smiles as he leans forward and presses the creamer into Arthur’s hand and himself into Arthur’s space. Arthur can feel his face flushing, heat crawling his body, but he tries and stays calm. 

“Here’s your creamer.” Merlin looks at Arthur straight in the eyes and it looks like he won something and Arthur can’t fathom what it is for the life of him. All he knows is that Merlin’s ass looks delectable in those way-too-tight trousers as he walks away humming the chorus of “Classic.” Arthur smiles as he watches him walk away, only to freak out when he spills creamer down the front of his pants.

***

The next time Merlin catches him, it was a pretty good day. He hadn’t seen his father all day, Merlin and him actually had a civilized conversation at lunch, which made Lance really confused at first, but then he had a weird smile on his face the rest of the break. He also didn’t spill anything on himself all day. 

He’s at the stoplight, just finishing a drink from his water bottle when he changes the radio station and hears Beyoncé’s “Single Ladies” and he can’t help but smile and sing along to the song, water bottle acting as the microphone. 

“If you liked it, then you should’ve put a ring on it, if you liked it, then you should’ve put a ring on it. Don’t be mad once you see that he want it. ‘Cause if you liked it then you should’ve put a ring on it. Oh oh oh…” 

And he can’t help it if he knows the dance moves to the song. It’s _Beyoncé_ for crying out loud. He starts bobbing his head to the left, then to the right again, eyes closed. But before he breaks out in the chorus for a second time, something makes him open his eyes when he turns his head to the right, and he sees Merlin; face red and car shaking. 

Arthur thumps his head back against his car seat, cursing whatever God it is that hates him for having Merlin catch him at his most embarrassing moments. 

When he looks back at over to Merlin, his black fringe is shaking along with Merlin’s head, soft smile on his face. He gives Arthur a thumbs up before he looks ahead. He turns back briefly, giving him a fast wave and he’s off. Arthur’s so dumbstruck by what just happened that when the car behind him gives him the horn, he spills all the contents of his water bottle onto his lap. Well, there goes his not spilling anything all day record. He curses Merlin whole way home; his heart beat the only thing he hears even though he’s cranked the volume of the radio all the way up. 

***

“I never pegged you for a Beyoncé fan,” Merlin says to him the next day, grabbing the creamer even before Arthur takes his mug out of the cupboard. 

“She’s _Beyoncé_ , Merlin. Everyone likes Beyoncé.” 

“I could actually name a few people who—” 

“Well, your friends are aliens.” 

“Woah, now. I never said they were my friends. Just some people I know.”

“You’re not friends with them because they don’t like Beyoncé?” 

Merlin laughs. “Not really, but now that you mention it, it could be a reason for why I don’t like them.” 

“I see. May I have the creamer since I’ve answered your question?” 

“Hmm. Not the question I wanted to ask, actually. It was obvious you were listening to Beyoncé because you knew the ‘Single Ladies’ dance.” 

“Okay, then what do you want to know?”

Merlin’s cheeks go a little pink, and Arthur almost doesn’t hear Merlin’s questions because his ears go pink when he blushes. That’s ~~too fucking adorable~~ ridiculous. 

“What radio station do you listen to, exactly? I mean, I always took you for the type to just listen to the radio peeps talk about the news or some sport show.” 

“Oh, just anything really. After sitting in this boring office all day reading over statements and reading numbers, the last thing I want to hear is someone drone on about how broken the world is.”

Merlin smirks again. “Doesn’t answer my question.”

“Um, well usually it’s 103.2 or 83.5. they always have peppy mus—I mean mainstream music playing.”

“Peppy, huh?” 

“Shut up, Merlin. There’s nothing wrong with wanting to put a damper on a bad mood with peppy music.” 

“No, there isn’t,” he says seriously, but there’s that smile again. He steps into Arthur’s space again and presses the creamer into his hand, but this time, his other hand reaches around back to Arthur’s right tricep and just kinda sits there. 

Merlin’s face leans in even closer, and Arthur can make out the small flecks of gold in his sea-blue eyes.

“Thanks for answering my question, boss.”

If anyone walked in on them right now, they would mistake them for about to kiss because Arthur feels like Merlin’s moving closer and closer, and those lips look fuller and more delectable than two seconds ago. But Merlin was dating Gwaine and Arthur most definitely did _not_ have a crush on, and did not want to snog senselessly, his employee that is Merlin. Seriously. 

“Arthur, Uther’s on line—Oh,” his PA, Gwen, ~~interrupts~~ says. Merlin looks at Arthur, eyes as wide again, then back at Gwen. “Well, Merlin, it’s about time—” 

“For you get to Lance! He’s been asking for you all day. Let’s go find him, shall we?” Merlin says quickly, jumping away from Arthur. Arthur feels too cold and lacking of something as he straightens himself and pours cream in his coffee, trying to act like he wasn’t offended by Merlin backing away from him so fast. 

She frowns, confusion all over her face. But then she looks at Arthur, then Merlin, then back at Arthur and frowns deeper. 

“Arthur, Uther’s on line two for you. He’s been asking about the reports again. I tried to tell him that you—” 

“That’s fine, Gwen. Thanks.” 

She tries to smile at Arthur, but its too pitiful to be considered that, then she turns to Merlin, sighs and smacks him on the arm with her clipboard. 

He hears them bickering as they walk out of the coffee room and he sinks back onto the counter, wishing he was brave enough to just lean forward and kiss those lips. For science, of course. Because lips like those, he hypothesizes, should be 100% kisserific. 

“That was pathetic, dear brother,” his sister Morgana says as he startles the coffee out of his mug and onto his shirt. 

“Christ, Morgana, I was going for a record!”

“What, the longest pining and I’m oblivious record? I’m more than 100% sure you’ve already won one.” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“Arthur you’re not fooling anyone. Except for Merlin, it seems. Everyone knows you like him.” 

“I do not like him. He just caught me dancing in my car and we were discussing music. Like friends. But he’s not even my friend. He’s Lance’s friend.” 

“You really think, that after two years of eating lunch and banter-foreplay, Merlin isn’t your friend?” 

“It’s—we don’t— _not_ fore—what?” 

Morgana sighs and throws her long, black curls over her shoulder as she walks over to him and pats his cheek. 

“You really are hopeless, aren’t you?” She smirks at him before she turns around, marching away on those six-inch heels proceeding to scare everyone in the department. 

“Wait, Morgana? What was that look? I don’t like that look. Morgana what are you up to?" 

But all he hears from her is her signature cackle, which means she’s up to no good. 

Well, fuck.

***

It’s Friday when it happens again. He had a very confusing day. Gwen wouldn’t stop giving him pitying looks, and Lance looked like he wanted to punch someone in the face. But more specifically, wanted to punch Merlin and Arthur in the face. He _never_ wants to punch people in the face. And Merlin…Merlin would barely smile at him and only make polite small talk, making their usual lunch with Lance, full of bickering and laughing and insults, very awkward. 

He thinks it’s because of their coffee break interaction two days ago. He wonders if Merlin is now uncomfortable around Arthur because he almost tried to kiss him, but then shakes his head violently, ridding the though at once. Because he can’t be stuck in fantasies like. Even though that’s what his coffee breaks usually consist of. 

He sighs and turns up the volume to the station he’s listening to, only to hear Katy Perry’s “Roar” coming to an end. He smiles, thinking about how he really needed a pick-me-up and this song was nothing short of perfect of that. He immediately throws his head back and bobs up and down in his seat, eyes closed, singing very loudly and very off-key to the lyrics. 

“I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire. ‘Cause I am the champion and you’re gonna hear me roar. Louder than a lion, ‘cause I am a champion, and you’re gonna hear me roar. Oh oh oh oh…” 

When he opens his eyes to the right side, it’s almost not a surprise to see Merlin looking back at him, eyes trained on his face, mouth curved up in that small, private smile again. He shakes his head, smile only growing wider, and Arthur can’t help but smile back. He hasn’t seen a genuine Merlin smile in too long. But then, when Katy sings out the chorus again, Merlin throws his head back and starts doing this weird flailing thing with his arms while he’s mouthing along the words that are coming through the station. 

Arthur can’t help but stare—is that why Merlin asked him about the radio stations? So Arthur does what anyone would have done if they were in this situation. He starts singing along and dancing along with Merlin. When the song ends, Arthur turns to Merlin, and they laugh at each other through the window. 

They end up holding eye contact just a second too long and both jump when they hear the cars behind them honking at them. Merlin looks sheepish as he waves shyly and zooms off for the weekend. 

Dammit. He was really looking forward to Merlin taking the creamer from him again.

***

Arthur’s on his bed, about to pull up Netflix and get settled in for the night when his phone rings. 

“Lance.” 

“Arthur. Are you in bed yet?” 

“…yes.”

“…come out to the pub with me and Gwen.”

“Why?”

“God, Arthur, why are you so awkward over the phone?”

“Because I hate talking to people on the phone.” 

“But you make hundreds of business calls all day!” 

“Um, yes Lance. _Business_ calls.” 

“Whatever. Just come out. Gwen brought along your sister and they’re inseparable. I could really use some help right about now.” 

Arthur debates staying in his bed, all nice and cozy, _Supernatural_ loading on his laptop, in his comfy pj’s. Then he stares at his phone and feels bad for Lance, mostly because he’s always there for Arthur whenever he needs it. 

He sighs. “Fine. I’ll be there in 20 minutes. Killigan’s Dragon, right?” 

“Yes. Thanks so much, mate. See you soon.” 

He groans as he untangles his legs and drags himself to his closet to put on his jeans and a shirt that are too tight because they’re not his baggy, soft night suit. He grabs his keys, wallet and ruffles his hair in the mirror before he heads out of the door to the pub.

When he gets there. He sees Morgana and Gwen trying to throw darts while falling over from laughing and Lance standing against the bar, pint in his hand and smile way too fond to be suffering from his girlfriend ditching him for her best friend. 

“You look just fine, Lance. Why did you need to call me out here? I was perfectly comfortable in my bed.”

Lance looks away from the girls and smiles at Arthur. _Devilishly_. He never smiles devilishly.

“L-Lance. What did you do?” 

“Oh, nothing. Just ending some office UST. It’s been driving us insane for two bloody years.” 

“What?”

“Oh look, here comes Tweedledumber,” Morgana cries out from behind him. 

He looks through the door and sees Merlin in a navy blue, tight fitting button down and jeans that show off his legs in truly unforgiving ways. He turns towards Lance before Merlin can spot him and punches him in the arm. 

“What the hell was that for?!” 

“You set me up! You set this whole thing up!” 

“It wasn’t me! It was Morgana! I was just—”

“Why you—” 

“Arthur?” 

Arthur schools his features so fast that Lance snorts into his pint and coughs his way over to Gwen and Morgana, who are also laughing at him. Bastards. 

“Merlin! What are you doing here?” 

“I’m, um, out? To have a drink.” 

“Ah. Gwaine’s not with you?” 

“Gwaine? Why would he be with me? He’s with his boyfriend at the moment.” 

“Uh…you’re not his…boyfriend?” 

Merlin’s mouth falls open and kind of just, keeps opening and closing it and Arthur can’t stop looking because his lips look so damn kissable. And he’s only observing for scientific purposes of course. 

“N-no. I’m single, at the moment. Have been since I started working for you. Um, can you excuse me a moment? I need a drink.” 

“Ah, I’ll take one too.” 

He looks taken aback at that, and orders for ten shots of tequila. 

“Ten, Merlin? Really?”

“Five for each of us. I’m a heavy weight. Five shots of vodka do nothing for me. Tequila, on the other hand, is my weakness. Three shots of that stuff and I’m halfway gone.”

“You sure it’s okay for you to be drinking? Don’t you have to drive home?” 

“I took a cab.”

“Ah. Well, I’ll only take a couple. As it happens, I’m kind of a lightweight and tequila just…doesn’t sit well with me. And I drove here.”

Merlin smiles. “Did you dance on the way over?” 

“N-no. There wasn’t anything good on the radio.” 

“Somehow I doubt that, Arthur.” 

“Yeah, well, shut up and take your shots, Merlin.” 

He smirks and downs four of his shots in five seconds and Arthur can’t help but openly stare at his throat, tracing and envying the drop of tequila that makes it all the way down to his collarbone. 

Merlin shakes his head after the sixth and stares at the ceiling, holding up a long digit. 

“Wait…I know this song.”

Arthur leans a bit closer to Merlin because he can’t hear the music from where he’s standing, and immediately steps back, face going pale. 

“Oh, no.” 

Merlin looks at him and breaks out into a grin. 

“Oh, yes.”

They hear MKTO sing the start of the second verse of “Classic” and Merlin pushes Arthur up to the bar. 

“Take the rest of these,” he says, pointing to four shots of tequila remaining. “I’ll pay for the cab home. I really wanna see you dance right now.” 

“You’re…drunk.” 

Merlin laughs. “No, no I’m not. I’m buzzed. It’s like being hyper off of candy.” 

“Well, this certainly doesn’t taste like candy,” Arthur says as he eyes the murky colored shot. 

“How about I seal it with a kiss after every shot? I can guarantee it’ll taste sweeter.”

Arthur drops the shot glass in his hand, spilling tequila all over his neck and shirt. 

“Wh-what did you say?” 

“Arthur, you always spill something on yourself, you know that? You would think that being a vice president of a company you’d at least be careful of your posh clothes,” Merlin says as he dabs a napkin down his throat. Arthur feels something tighten in his pants and he closes his eyes against the breath he now feels against his cheek. 

“I wanna thrill you like Michael. I wanna kiss you like Prince. Let’s get it on like Marvin Gaye, like Hathaway write a song for you like this,” Merlin sings softly, still dabbing away the tequila on his neck. 

Arthur opens his eyes and sees Merlin’s boring into his, bright blue turning into something darker. Arthur’s breath catches and he feels Merlin’s soft, cold fingers coming around his neck and pulling him closer. 

“Baby, you’re so classic.” 

“I’m actually a very common, stereotypical, normal and rather boring Vice President, Merlin,” he gets out in a whisper. 

“I don’t think so.” 

Then Merlin’s lips are on his and he almost spontaneously combusts at the feeling of two years worth of staring and pining unraveling so easily. So easily, in fact, that as soon as he regains consciousness and slips his tongue into Merlin’s mouth to lick the roof of his mouth, Merlin sighs into his mouth and almost falls into Arthur’s arms. 

When they break apart, Arthur can faintly register the cheers and choruses of “finally” and “thank the Lord” and smiles up at Merlin since he is a bit shorter than him, who’s smiling back. 

“So…let’s go and make some music?” 

Merlin snorts and proceeds to spit as he laughs on Arthur’s face. 

“Oh my God, I can’t believe you just said that!” 

“Well, you’re the one quoting lyrics at me!” 

“To be honest, I’d want to have a dance party before we start ‘making music’. God knows why, but your dance moves turn me on.” 

Arthur pulls back, eyebrows raised. “What?” 

Merlin wraps his arms tight around Arthur and digs his face into the crook of his neck as he answers. 

“Well, I’ve fancied you since I started working at your office, but I kept my distance since you seemed like you were straight. Then you started dating Mordred and I was really just…not happy. And then you broke up with Vivian and then I saw you dance and I just…couldn’t wait any longer. You’re so weird, Arthur Pendragon, but I like you a lot.” 

“Well that’s good to know, because I like you too.” 

He smiles when he feels Merlin’s lip curving up in his neck. He looks up from where his arms are wrapping around Merlin tightly and sees Gwen and Morgana squealing and Lance smiling like a proud father, with something like relief painted all over his face. He flicks them off as he takes Merlin to his car. 

They dance the whole way home. 

 

**Epilogue**

**Five Years Later**

 

Arthur gets into his flat after a really long day at work. Uther, Morgana and Gwen were pestering him about his proposal to Merlin and how he was going to do it because it’s been too long and poor Merlin’s been waiting so long to be engaged to him and all that. It made him antsy all day. He’s been wanting to propose for a while, but he can’t think of a plan good enough for Merlin. He even snapped at Merlin during their lunch date. And not in their usual banter-like conversation. Like he actually snapped at him. But then, while he was moping in his office, he overhears someone talking about how even though she’s almost 40, Beyoncé still looks hot and kicks ass.

Then he remembers the first time they kissed and comes up with the perfect plan. He left the office two hours early, leaving a sorry note on Merlin’s desk with a promise of dinner and a very nice dessert, and a huge smile on his face. 

When he gets into his flat, he goes up to their bedroom and reaches under his bed for a pair of underwear he’s kept under there for the past two months. He unwraps it and finds the velvet box and smiles. He opens the box and slips on one of the rings on his left hand, grabs his laptop and studies Beyoncé’s video until the clock hits 5. 

At 5:43, Merlin walks into the flat, and Arthur nearly dies because he’s not sure what’s going to happen after all of this goes down. 

“Arthur?” 

Arthur takes a deep breath as he turns the lights off from the kitchen, turns on the CD player and comes out in to the living area in nothing but the special underwear he bought three weeks ago.

Merlin just stares at him, cock all the way up as soon as Arthur shows himself, as Arthur ~~struts~~ walks up to Merlin and hands him the box. He steps back, smile just barely on his face from all the nerves and proceeds to do the whole “Single Ladies” routine perfectly. He’s not a quick study for no reason.

At the end, while he’s on kneeling on the floor in front of a gaping Merlin, he looks up at him and asks, “So, will you let me put a ring on you?” 

Merlin opens his mouth to say something, but all that comes out are tears and sobs and Merlin’s typical curses that don’t exist in the English language. 

“You dollophead, clotpole, angst-filled crockpot idiot-tastic snowball. I thought you were going to break up with me! But this…”

“Really, Merlin, if you want to say no—”

Merlin smacks him across the head with a rather hard punch. “You poopsicle! YES! Of course I’ll marry you! I’ve only been waiting for this day since I saw you do the shopping cart at Lance and Gwen’s wedding four years ago!” 

Arthur stands up, arms and legs shaking as hard as his heart is beating as he pulls in his fiancé for a hug.

“I love you, Merlin.” 

“I love you, knucklehead,” he says between sniffles. 

“You’re a classic, Merlin.” 

Merlin groans into his neck. “That’s going to be our wedding song, isn’t it?” 

“You bet it is.” 

“Ugh, fine. Then don’t blame me when you get a raging hard on during our first dance.” 

“Why? We haven’t done anything to this song.” 

Merlin looks up at Arthur, eyes narrowing ever so slightly. 

“Yet.” Merlin pulls away, leaving a trail of clothes to their bedroom as he starts humming the familiar tune. 

“I wanna do you like Michael. I wanna kiss you like Prince,” he says when he reaches their room. He lingers in the doorway, left hand on the corner when Arthur catches the gleam of the ring on his finger. He sprints up the stairs and yes, makes sweet music with Merlin. 

All night long.

~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh omg I loved writing this! It was so much fun, and I laughed so hard at imagining Arthur dancing like a loon to the songs on the radio! Hehehe! As always, if you’d like, let me know what you think sucked, things you liked, etc. Thanks for reading! I’ll try and have something up in the next couple weeks! :D


End file.
